


No question asked

by Psianabel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, hello I like fluff, rainy weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: In an early morning, Tracer gets an unheralded visitor.





	

A cold breeze hushed along the window, whirling up the latest leaves of the early autumn. They ghosted against it, just making little noise compared to the harsh wind. Dark clouds hung low in the sky, rain would come soon from the looks of it, and all in all it was a hazy morning.   
  
Sleepiness lingered deep, energy felt drained – no wonder with that weather. Even though the small Overwatch hero was accustomed to that kind of weather because of her rainy hometown, she still opted to just turn around in her bed, dragging her blanket with her and not wanting to leave anytime soon.   
  
Especially not after that kind of night.  
  
Her legs were sore, her back and shoulders had red streams that told stories of what happened hours ago. And her jaw still wasn't back to feeling normal, too.  
  
But in the end it didn't really matter, because she knew she was just having _fun_ – or at least as much fun as you can have when you're sleeping with the most coldblooded sniper in the world. Tracer's definition of fun was a bit different than the usual one, sort of.  
  
At least nobody died in the heavy _dance_ they did. Not counting passing out from intense orgasms, that was.  
  
Nevertheless she was satisfied, having a sleepy grin on her face as she rolled to the other side, clenching her blanket tight in her hands. Whatever dream she might have right now, it surely showed her pictures of past events.   
  
Not that she was complaining, definitely not. Memories of these encounters were dear to her, giving her an insight of a sight no one else experienced.   
  
No one else could even _imagine_.  
  
The pictures flickering in front of her eyes suddenly stopped as she felt a pressure on her shoulder. Like lightning bolting through her body, she twitched and immediately opened her eyes in a gasp, her hand rushing up to whatever was touching her.   
  
To her surprise it was a familiar feeling.  
  
She rolled on her back to confirm what she thought and a pleasant sigh left her as she closed her eyes again, opening them again as she actually realized what was going on.  
  
“You came back?!”  
  
Widowmaker, in all her glory, walked over to the window she just came in, closing it as silent as she opened it. She didn't say a word, her mouth shut when she walked over to Tracer's bed just a meter away from the window, taking up the space beside Tracer lying there.  
  
And Tracer meanwhile just stared at her with big eyes, not believing what she just witnessed. Never Widowmaker came back – or even stayed over night, this was a first.  
  
Her heart was racing as Widowmaker crawled beside her, actually lying herself comfortable beside her as this was nothing new. As if this was a total normal gesture she always did.  
  
“How did you – What are you doing - … What?”   
  
Dumb-fooled she searched for words, anything really, to make sense of this situation. But Widowmaker put a finger on her lips the moment Tracer wanted to start another jumble of words, silencing her.  
  
“Don't ask, just enjoy.”  
  
Her sultry voice sent shivers down her back, but she complied. It was useless anyways, she knew – she didn't question Widowmaker's actions.  
  
And so she did what she was asked. Her skin was as cold as it always was, but snuggled up under that thick blanket it wasn't that much of a problem. She tuck one arm under her head while she lied the other one around Widowmaker's waist, pulling her a bit closer.  
  
There were no questions asked that morning, only shared warmth that was a light in the midst of that dark weather.   
  


 


End file.
